


Inmate 756

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: AU Biscuits [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bathroom Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Painkillers, Reunions, Solitary Confinement, officer!Link and inmate!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Correctional officer Link Neal's fascination with prison inmate Rhett McLaughlin is a for-sure conflict of interest. But he can't help himself.





	Inmate 756

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as a [drabble](https://its-mike-kapufty.tumblr.com/post/184555664622/sometimes-you-get-carried-away-pitching-an-au-to), hence its messiness. Just wanted a better place to keep it accessible. ❤

Before they know the first thing about each other, inmate McLaughlin is taking too long in the showers and correctional officer Neal is sent to retrieve him.

He finds Rhett fucking his fist, and when Link stops and stares—forgetting that he’s supposed to be scolding and collecting him—Rhett turns and makes burning eye contact, the shower water running in rivulets over his shoulders and chest as he slows the strokes on himself.

 

* * *

 

Rhett reads a lot... is incredibly pacifistic. Never gets in fights. Does a lot of yoga and meditation. Link is mesmerized by this criminal giant who bird-watches whenever they get time in the yard.

Link becomes obsessed with figuring out why Rhett’s in there... finally cracks and calmly approaches him during free hours in the library.

“…you’re asking why I’m in prison?”

“Yeah.”

“Shouldn’t you know? You’re the guard.”

“They don’t tell us anything.”

“Mm. How bad you wanna know?”

Link leans onto the table Rhett’s reading at. “…what are you lookin’ for?”

“Painkillers for my back.”

Link can’t promise that, but Rhett doesn’t need to know. “Done. So what was it?”

Rhett watches him for a moment. “Manslaughter. I wasn’t paying attention. Drivin’ through a busy neighborhood. Sun in my eyes… little old lady at a crosswalk.”

Link grimaces, but it’s nothing compared to how wet and red Rhett’s eyes are. He feels the need to apologize, though he doesn’t. “Oh.”

“Mmhm.”

“I’ll, uh. I’ll get those pills to you soon.”

 

* * *

 

Link  _can’t_ get a hold of pills. The frisking before each shift is thorough and rigorous, and now he has to tell Rhett that it’s not possible.

Unfortunately Rhett’s been eyeing Link any time he sees him, and it makes approaching him in the bunks difficult. “Hey, McLaughlin.”

“Officer.” Rhett nods. “Delivery?” As if on cue, he splays a hand on his lower back and straightens.

Link chews the inside of his cheek, guilt flooding his neck. “I can’t.”

Rhett freezes. Looks him up and down for a second before sighing. “Figures.”

“I’m sorry–”

“It’s fine. Just a pipe dream. Y'know?” Somehow the prisoner manages to give him a weak, genuine smile. When he turns to walk to his bed, words fall out of Link’s mouth before he knows what he’s saying.

“I can give you massages.”

Rhett spins, eyes Link in incredulous shock and glances around like someone might have heard. Thankfully no one had.

“What?”

Link swallows. “I can rub it out for you.”

Rhett cocks an eyebrow. “Why…?”

“I feel bad.”

 _“Feel bad,”_ Rhett echoes. “For the  _murderer.”_

Link hesitates. “It’s not like you did it on purpose,” he eventually whispers, and Rhett’s shoulders loosen—go slack a few inches as he stares at Link. “…So? Yes or no?”

 

* * *

 

It’s hard to orchestrate, but Link finds a system. If Rhett excuses himself to the restroom at night and Link escorts him, they can spread towels on the bathroom floor where Rhett lies down. It’s not ideal, but hey.

Using liquid soap and a bit of water to lather up his back, Link does his best to work out the knots in Rhett’s muscles. Both are quiet.

After he hits a particularly locked up stretch, Rhett lets out an appreciative groan, and Link freezes with a thick throat.

“You okay back there?”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry.”

“… what’s wrong?”

“Just, uhh. Reminded me of the time—well.” Link glances at the shower stalls. “Last time we were in here…”

Rhett chuckles and it catches Link off guard. “Sorry you had to see that.”

Link can’t think of a response that isn’t damning. He’d been getting off to the memory of Rhett watching him and touching himself for weeks now.

Rhett shrugs. “Dunno why I did it. Sometimes when you lose yourself in it, you don’t act quite right. You know?”

“I-I can imagine.”

 

* * *

 

The massages bring them closer together. They talk about their home lives and what Rhett did before he was put away. Favorite movies, and shows, and even sing together during a massage once they realized they had the same favorite musician (though it had ended in Rhett groaning on a particularly high note and both of them dissolving into laughter).

Link can’t believe a guy like Rhett is locked away.

He also can’t believe a guy like Rhett would get bludgeoned in the yard one day for refusing to give up his reading spot to someone. News travels fast, and when Link clocks in and hears that inmate 756 just got out of the medical bay, he walks as quickly as he can to the bunks without raising suspicion.

Rhett’s asleep when he gets there. Napping. The bridge of his nose has a bandage. Lip is cracked and busted with a scab. Eye socket purpled and swollen. Link stands over him, heart racing. Wanting to wake him up and hug him, or hold him, or kiss–

No.

When Rhett awakens, there’s a folded napkin on his bedside table. Carefully, he unparcels it and reveals a bundle of pills and a sticky note.

_Got these from the employee lounge. Please don’t get caught. And please feel better._

There’s no signature, but there doesn’t need to be. Rhett smiles and tucks the pills inside of his book before spooning his pillow back to sleep.

(You bet your ass Link finds out the inmate that beat up Rhett and makes his life a living hell.)

 

* * *

 

When a call comes in on Link’s headset that he’s heard once before, he makes his way to the bathroom with intrepid steps and a racing heart. He bangs his baton on the wall in a courtesy announcement as he walks in, rounding the corner slowly.

There Rhett is again, in the shower. Standing still and facing outward, hard cock hanging between his thighs and water running from his wet mop of hair down over the bandage on his nose.

Link can’t move.

Rhett runs his tongue over his bottom lip and slowly takes a hold of his arousal, wrapping light fingers of the ridge of the head before speaking. “I wanted you to see this… if it’s okay with you.”

What slack Link had in his pants is leaving quickly. He blinks hard and peers down the entrance hall to the bathroom before training his eyes on Rhett. “I can’t give you much time.”

“Don’t need it,” the inmate growls, leaning against the wall like a fucking centerfold and getting right into it. The attention he puts on Link crushes the air out of the officer. Wet, begging eyes. Chest heaving. Hand a blur on his cock, stuttering and pausing just the way he likes… all for Link.

Link drops his hand—hovers over his own hardness in his pants for a moment and wishes he could partake. He can’t. It’s torture, but the notion wrecks Rhett. He arches his back against the tiled wall and moans hard, spilling cum over his knuckles as he groans harsh,  _“Fuck, Link —take my load, baby…”_

Link has to brace himself on a sink to keep his knees from buckling.

 

* * *

 

The pills are discovered during a sweep, and there are only two options: Rhett gets sent to solitary for two months, or Link gets fired and a lawsuit. It’s in hushed whispers during a moment stolen together in the yard that they fight.

“I can’t let them isolate you, Rhett. Are you kidding?! I couldn’t live with that!”

“My life is already ruined. Let me serve the time, Link. If you confess, your world will crumble—but mine already has.”

“No!! Rhett, you can’t ask me to–”

“It’s  _exactly_ what I’m asking,” Rhett begs, eyes wide with fear and hands grasping Link’s. “Please. Two months alone, I’ll be fine. But you leaving? I’m here for six more years, Link. Six years. That’s hell compared to two months, when it means I can’t see you.”

Link feels his constitution give out, and his eyes are burning when he kisses Rhett quickly and wraps him in his arms desperately.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just don’t leave.”

“Two months… I’ll try to come see you.”

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, Link abhors his job when Rhett’s not in it. The days creep by at first and graduate to a slow slide of time as they turn to weeks. It’s like going through a break-up; aching and missing but becoming numb to the change and accepting your life for what it’s become.

When a coworker calls out sick for an emergency and a volunteer is needed to work a double shift guarding solitary, Link’s hand shoots up faster than he could make an excuse for if asked. But someone else is chosen, and time slows right back down.

The next day it happens again, and Link is selected for the work. With a soaring heart, he pushes the lunch cart down to solitary and looks over the roster of names to rooms. Rhett’s is the very last in the hall.

He dispenses the food through the other slats without incident. Upon getting to Rhett’s, he takes a pen out of his back pocket and draws a heart on the napkin, along with the words,  _I’m your guard today. I miss you._

The meal is pushed through the hole, and Link waits.

Waits, and waits, and waits, and finally there’s a shuffling sound. Someone fumbling, and Rhett’s unmistakable hand pokes through the slot. It pauses in reluctance, unsure of what to do—and Link smiles with tears in his eyes and takes Rhett’s hand in both of his own, stroking the back and knuckles and relishing the way Rhett relaxes and returns the small amount of affection with grazing fingers at his wrist.

 

* * *

 

It feels like years, but time passes as it always does. And the morning that Link knows Rhett is out of solitary, he speeds to work and rushes inside. Ignores pleasantries where he can and makes his way to the bunks with little regard for anything else, on light feet.

And Rhett’s there.

He’s thinner than he was, and has dark circles under his eyes, but it’s him. When he sees Link and straightens, it takes every ounce of restraint not to run over and tackle him in a hug, to pour out the missing in a kiss.

Instead, they hold lingering eye contact from across the room, and when Rhett smiles warmly enough for his crow’s feet to show, and winks, Link takes a shuddering breath and fights back tears. Nods at Rhett and shrugs over his shoulder at the bathroom before glancing at the clock.

Rhett gets it. He nods back and breaks the moment before anyone notices.

 

* * *

 

 

When they head to the bathroom together that night, Link locks the door behind them with his master key—not that it will do any good if they’re caught, but it would buy them precious seconds.

They’re alone.

Rhett faces Link, smiles fondly down at him. “You’ve no idea how much I missed you… If you hadn’t visited, I think I would’ve lost my mind. Really.”

Link can simply observe Rhett. His messy curls, the scar across his crooked nose, his frizzy beard. Those kind eyes.

“You don’t gotta massage me tonight. I just wanted to–”

And then Link’s kissing him, breathless and needy, moving faster than Rhett’s hiccuping brain can keep up. When Rhett realizes that Link’s undoing his belt, he trembles into a moan, mouths pleas against Link’s lips.

Link could, theoretically, get a lay anytime he wants. Could go out to bars or hit hookup sites… Not that he wants to, but he could, is the point. Rhett can’t. And that’s what goads Link to press his mouth to Rhett’s ear and gravel out, “What’ve you been fantasizing about?”

“What…?” Rhett rasps quietly, breath ragged. Link palms him hard through his canvas pants and his eyes fall shut at having someone else’s hands on him for the first time in years.

“Whatever you want,” Link presses, grinding against his thigh. “You want to fuck me? Wanna be fucked? Want a blow job, hand job…?”

“Y-Yes,” gasps Rhett, and Link’s laugh makes his blood sing.

“You can only pick one.”

“Fuck me,” Rhett whimpers, and Link yanks his pants down.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m clean.” Rhett’s chest is pushed flush with the wall and cock leaks into his bunched pants around his ankles.

“Not that.” Link’s injured that Rhett would assume he thought otherwise. “Its gonna hurt, is all. No lube or condoms. I’m sorry.”

“Soap. Spit.” Rhett’s shivering, barely coherent as he waits patiently. Link takes pity on him (and himself) and spits thick into his palm, first wetting his own aching length and then exploring the dip of Rhett’s ass with eager fingers. They don’t have time enough for proper preparation, unfortunately—so as soon as he finds Rhett’s pucker and wets it as well as he can, he aligns himself and plants a kiss on Rhett’s neck.

“Sorry about this.”

“Don’t be.”

And Link sinks his cock into Rhett. It’s difficult, and Rhett locks up entirely on him, breath held and shoulders taut. With a hitch he squirms and lowers his hips, gives Link a better angle.

“You’re… You feel good, Rhett.”

Rhett’s blush matches Link’s. “Move. If you get caught like this, you’re in way more trouble than slipping me pills.”

Right. Link does, spreading what little wet they have until the tearing pain on Rhett’s end melts into pleasure. It hikes up with every thrust, and it doesn’t take long before Link’s fucking him in earnest against the wall. Rhett’s narrow hips in his hands, being able to see his cock disappear into him on repeat. The noises Rhett makes as Link picks up speed, praising him for hitting just the right spot, how big he is.

It’s when Rhett murmurs that he’s close and nudges one of Link’s hands down to stroke his cock that Link loses himself. He presses his forehead to Rhett’s back, kisses him all over and lets the words out.

_“Rhett —fuck, I think—think I’m in love with you.”_

And Rhett spurts ropes onto the cold tile wall while convulsing, choking down moans that would rattle the halls if he let them out. His ring of muscle tightens on Link, and the guard—being able to so viscerally feel the effects of his confession—is hit hard, filling Rhett up with cum and grunting into his shoulder blades.

When they come down, Link has to support Rhett, and feels a little guilty for going so hard on him after solitary’s toll. But Rhett simply embraces him, long and needy.

“Sorry… if that was weird,” Link mumbles, rubbing his back.

“Don’t apologize.” Rhett swallows and muffles a chuckle into Link’s shoulder. “I—never thought I’d hear those words again, after doing what I did to land in here. I don’t deserve them.”

“Yes you do. You’re a good person, Rhett. You just made a mistake.”

Rhett’s next breath falters. His arms tighten around Link.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other quick pitches for this mini AU that I never fleshed out:
> 
> -Link having to keep another inmate who wants to bang him at arm’s length while Rhett boils with jealousy.
> 
> -Link sharing candy with Rhett where he can.
> 
> -Rhett using what little money he earns to buy things he can do with Link at the commissary: a pack of cards, a disposable camera they can take selfies with that Link goes to get developed, a notepad that they both write in back and forth like pen pals.
> 
> -Link disguising himself for a conjugal visit and absolutely fucking Rhett’s brains out with everything they need and no time limit to worry about.
> 
> -Rhett getting a tattoo from another inmate. When he tells Link about it, Link gets angry and chews him out for risking an infection just to get shittily inked, but he eats his words when it’s a pretty well-done render of the heart he’d drawn on the napkin for Rhett during solitary, on Rhett’s hip. After it heals, Link kinda obsesses over it during sex, always kissing and licking it.
> 
> -They stay together for Rhett’s entire sentence, and when Rhett is released, he walks out into Link’s arms. He’s never seen him in street clothes before, but it’s so fitting. They hug and kiss for a long time in the car before they leave, and it’s only when they’re on the road that Link tells Rhett that yesterday was his last day working as a guard, and that he has plans to start a business with Rhett… if Rhett’s interested in offering safe transportation to the elderly, of course. Rhett bursts into tears and Link has to pull over the car to hug him on the side of the road.


End file.
